rock_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus and Mars/Rock Show
"Venus and Mars/Rock Show" is a medley of two songs written by Paul and Linda McCartney and originally performed by Wings that make up the first two songs of the album Venus and Mars. The single was released in the United States on 27 October 1975 and in the United Kingdom on 28 November 1975. The B-side was "Magneto and Titanium Man", another track from the album. The single version is considerably shorter than the album version of the songs; in the single "Rock Show" is cut by more than 3 minutes and "Venus and Mars" is cut by a few seconds. "Venus and Mars/Rock Show" peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the US, but did not chart on the UK singles chart. In the book The Rough Guide to the Beatles, Chris Ingham praised both songs, describing "Venus and Mars" as "atmospheric" and "Rock Show" as "barnstorming". Contents * 1 Music and lyrics * 2 Releases * 3 Track listing * 4 References * 5 External links Music and lyrics "Venus and Mars" is an acoustic, folk-like song representing the perspective of a concertgoer waiting for the show to start. Originally when the song was released fans believed the title referred to Paul and Linda. Paul has denied this, stating that the song "is about an imaginary friend who's got a girlfriend who's the kind of person who asks what your sign is before they say hello. That's it: 'A good friend of mine studies the stars.' In fact, in the first verse it's 'a good friend of mine follows the stars,' so it could be ambiguous: a groupie or an astrologer."1 The song is in the key of D major.8 "Rock Show" is a harder arena rock song.67 The chorus of "Rock Show" mentions concerts at Amsterdam's Concertgebouw, New York's Madison Square Garden, and Los Angeles' Hollywood Bowl.6 The verses include musical references such as "Silly Willy with the Philly band" and Jimmy Page's guitar.8 In addition to the normal Wings line-up, Allen Toussaint played piano on this song.12 "Rock Show" is in the key of A major.8 A major is the dominant key of D major, the key of "Venus and Mars". Releasesedit "Venus and Mars" also has a reprise that appears on the Venus and Mars album, which serves to open the second side of the LP record.29 The reprise incorporates some science fiction lyrics and sound effects, reflecting McCartney's reading Isaac Asimov at the time the song was recorded.2 The single version of the medley was released on the History disc of the 2-disc compilation Wingspan: Hits and History.10 Both songs are also included on the live album''Wings Over America'', combined in a medley with "Jet".11 In 2014 the medley was covered by Kiss on The Art of McCartney covers album.12 Track listingedit * UK 7" R6010 # "Venus and Mars" / "Rock Show" (single edit) – 3:46 # "Magneto and Titanium Man" – 3:16 Category:1975 singles